


The Quest for pie

by Pokypup49



Series: A Normal Life [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Held hostage for pie, Memories, Nate panics, Pregnancy Cravings, Real FL Key Lime Pie, unborn Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Elena wakes up wanting a real Florida Key Lime Pie. She remembers a place they went to and is determined to get some. Nate then decides to be the good husband and an impromptu road trip forms.





	The Quest for pie

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Uncharted.

Elena woke, wide eyed and awake, and reached down to hold her stomach. She was hungry. She normally didn’t wake up hungry, but she normally wasn’t with child. This meant that she was not only hungry, but she was craving. Looking at the clock only reminded her of how futile her craving actually was. Nowhere in New Orleans was she going to find fresh key lime pie. _No_ , she though as she started really thinking about her craving. _No, Florida key lime pie! Oh! From that little shop, we visited so long ago… what was the name of that place?_ As she continued to dream and obsess, she began to drool. The increasing obsession was only increasing the craving. It was a mind game. She must have it, and there was no turning back.

“Nate,” she said as she began to shake him awake. He had his back to her, lying on his side. He was a deep sleeper so normally it took some hefty shake or a very loud alarm clock. “Nathan!”

Nate lazily opened an eye but refused to move, even under the abuse. “What,” he asked tiredly into the pillow.

“Nate,” she whined, “I want key lime pie.”

Nate sighed. The cravings were nothing new at this point. However, he was not in the mood to play the fetus’ game of “find this food.” He groaned. “So do I. I’ll get some tomorrow after work.”

That apparently was not good enough. Elena shook him even more and cried out in desperation. “No… I want Florida key lime pie.”

Nate rolled over, sitting up on an his arm looking tiredly at her. “We can go to Florida this weekend. It’s nearly 2:30 in the morning. I can’t just go to Florida and key lime pie now.”

Elena was almost in tears. “Please…”

“I can go to the store and pick something up.” He started to get up. “And this weekend we will go, okay?”

This was still not good enough. “Oh my God,” Elena cried. Tears were forming and one slid down her cheek. “You have no idea how bad I want some! I won’t be able to sleep!”

Nate fell back into his pillows. _You have no idea how much I want sleep_ …. It was a sour thought, he knew, but he was rather tired. “Elena,” he sighed. “There’s not much I can do right now.”

She pulled at the covers. “You know, from that place we went to when we were dating…”

Nate blinked as he thought.

“When we got back from Nepal, you took me to this cute shop and I got key lime pie… remember?”

Nate blinked and he tried to remember the name of that place. It was 24/7 because they visited it close to midnight when they stumbled in. The town had the whitest beaches. And they crossed a long bridge to get there… “Destin,” he muttered. “It was in Destin.”

Elena nodded and wiped a tear.

Nate still couldn’t place the name. They were out on the beach all night and they were walking back to their hotel. “I can’t think of the name of it.”

“We were out on the beach all night,” Elena voiced his thoughts.

Nate nodded. He was so tired; he was sure if he slept till morning he’d remember easily.

“We had the most amazing sex after. We were walking on the beach and you pulled me into some bushes.” She hummed her approval as she remembered.

Nate shook his head with a yawn. “No, you’re thinking of North Carolina. We had sex in the surf in Destin. But it was before the key lime pie.” He looked over at her with a smirk. “But yes, both times were amazing.” 

Elena waved it off. It really didn’t matter. “But that’s what I’m craving. I can’t get it out of my head. Nathan, nothing else will do! I need key lime pie!”

“Correction,” Nate laughed softly, pointing towards her abdomen. “The baby wants key lime pie. You are being held hostage.”

Elena glared. “I’m not even joking, Nate.”

Nate nodded as he grew in seriousness. “I know you are, but it’s too early.” He grumped as he rubbed his face. “Even if I drove, I wouldn’t be back will after lunch. It’s a couple hours there and a couple hours back.”

Elena started to cry again. She didn’t understand why she wanted it so bad. She couldn’t explain it. All she knew that nothing would satisfy her. And maybe it would, but in her mind at that time, she was convinced she was going to have to wait and it killed her inside.

Nate looked over and saw her crying. Her shoulders were slumped, her bed head hair, baggy pajamas, red eyes, broke his heart. He knew she was emotional and distraught. He could stop and pick up some coffee, and they could make a little adventure out of it. After all, he knew these memories would be precious once the demanding little overlord was born. “I suppose we can make it there for breakfast,” he offered. “If we get up and leave now we could be there about seven.”

Elena jumped up and out of bed. “Really, Nate? Oh my God!”

Nate was amused by her reaction and it made him feel better about sacrificing his sleep. He got up and got dressed, making sure to grab his wallet and cell phone. He was sure they’d easily find the place when they got there. Or he’d Google it. Elena hurried to pull her hair up, put on some decent clothes, and hurried to get a jacket. Nate followed putting on clean shirt, pulling the sleeves above his arms. He grabbed his keys, and escorted Elena out to the car. He opened the door for her, giving her a quick kiss and a smile. She had a grin ear to ear. That made the trip worth it.

He needed some coffee and gas. They stopped just outside of New Orleans to fill up. Elena of course had to see. The baby not only held her stomach under hostage but was violently abusive to her bladder. “We’re not stopping ever five miles,” Nate warned. “Better get a big cup to pee into!” He was joking of course. Elena knew but gave him a glare nonetheless. He grabbed a tall coffee, and paid for his gas. He made it back to the car before her, started it up, and looked through the CDs for some good music. “Of course,” he growled. “The one time we randomly take a trip and there’s no good music.”

The car door flew open and Elena pulled herself into the SUV. “That’s better,” she sighed happily. Her face instantly went sour as she looked over at him. “Coffee?”

Nate nodded and then his eyes went wide.

Elena hurried to step out, grabbing her stomach.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized quickly. “I forgot.” He quickly threw it away. “I’ll go get something else.”

Elena glared but waited outside the car so it could air out. Being so sensitive to the smell of coffee had to be the worst of all the side effects. She loved coffee too and the withdraw to not be able to smell it or taste it was more than disappointing. She had successfully moved towards non-caffeinated tea as a substitute, but she hoped that her love for coffee would return.

Nate returned with a Redbull and showed her. “See? No coffee.” He opened his door and got in. “Come on,” he called as he started the car.

Elena poked her head in hoping to avoid a gag reflux. Success. She smiled softly and pulled herself back into the vehicle.

Elena could have probably slept. Nate turned the radio up a little and set the cruise control as his fingers tapped on the steering wheel to the tune. But Elena was too excited. She hoped that she’d get tired at some point and as she tried to reason with herself that Nate would take her there, something frightened her. What if he didn’t? What if they went to the wrong place? What if he waited for her to fall asleep and then turned around? What if they got there and it was closed? She bit her lip and started to cry again. What if they were out of pie?

“It’s okay,” Nate tried to coax some comfort to her. “We’re going. You should be happy.”

Elena looked at him with a quivering lip. “What if they are closed? What if they are out of pie?”

Nate chuckled and rubbed her back. “They wont be.”

“What if they are?” She was getting worked up. “What if it’s not the pie I wanted?”

Nate sighed. “Oh, ‘Lena.” He looked at the road and bit his lip in thought. He didn’t know how to help her to reassure her. “Just get some rest, I’ll wake you when we get there.”

Elena looked at him with wide eyes. “Maybe that’s what you want! You want me to go to sleep so you can just turn the car around and go home.”

Nate wanted to laugh. That was the most ridiculous thing he’d heard her say in weeks. “Aren’t you paranoid,” he scoffed. “Babe, I’m on your side. I’m taking you to Destin for key lime pie.”

Elena then narrowed her eyes and looked suspiciously at him. “Or are you going to take me somewhere else?”

“Why would I do that,” he asked calmly. “Where would I take you?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “But it may not include key lime pie.”

Nate chuckled. “Elena, you know where I’m taking you. I promise that we are going to pie. Just rest. We’ll be there in a four or so hours.”

That didn’t seem to help. She didn’t rest. She sat, anxiously, and stared out the window into the dark night. The streetlights blared overhead, and cars passed them on the highway. The music played softly in the background. Nate sipped on his Redbull. He wasn’t a fan of Redbull to begin with, but as Chloe would put it, “desperate times.” He looked at his wife and wished he could make her feel better. This pregnancy made her completely out of character.

“Hey,” he said after a few moments of silence. “Remember when we were in Spain,” he grinned. There was much to remember about their first trip to Spain. That’s where he really fell in love with her.

Elena looked at him and nodded.

“Remember when it was after midnight and we were driving through the country side?”

Elena started to smile at the memory. “You got us so lost.”

Nate laughed out loud. “We were never lost. I knew where we were the whole time.”

“We were lost.” Elena smirked. She looked back out the window. “We probably drove in circles for two hours.”

“I just wanted you to get a thorough view of the country,” Nate laughed. “I just remember stopping and watching the sunset over the hills.”

Elena didn’t say anything as nodded, still looking into the darkness.

Nate’s smile faded. “We should see a sunset from every country,” he offered. “I think we have a good portion marked off.”

Elena nodded as she turned and smiled to Nate. “I think that’d be wonderful.”

Since the two were well travelled, a short road trip was nothing to them. It was something they both had in common. They engaged in small talk, talked about the future, and even remembered good times in the past. It might have been when they were most comfortable. In time, Elena did become more relaxed. She could remember other times that Nate had made romantic gestures like this. He was more than just flowers and chocolates. One Valentine’s Day, he flew her to Paris for a week. When they were first dating, he flew out for her birthday. He was only able to stay there for two days, but he did stop and get her a cake. Granted, it was back in the day when he had money and didn’t have responsibilities, but the point was, when he was romantic, he went all out. Before Yemen, she remembered him packing her up and into the car and driving all night to have breakfast somewhere, or to eat dinner at a special place.  There were days he’d stay home and clean, or the long nights he rubbed her feet. He even offered to leave his whole life behind him, if it was only to be with her. It didn’t matter that he broke that… twice… it was that he kept trying. Even now, as she had to pee, he was making a point to find her an acceptable rest stop.

Nate swerved as he gently avoided something in the road. Elena looked up and then at Nate. “What was that?”

Nate shrugged as the car started shaking. “I’m guessing a box of screws.”

“No,” Elena whined. “Are you serious?”

Nate gently pulled the car over and unbuckled his seatbelt. “It’s okay,” he said calmly. “Let me go check it out.”

Elena dropped her head into her hands. “We’re never going to get there,” she started to cry.

Nate reached over, rubbing her back. “We are going to get there. We have a spare tire.” He stepped out of the SUV and walked back to the driver side tire where he found it littered with screws. He cursed silently at it and rubbed his neck. As he opened the back door and started getting out the spare tire, he noticed it was flat. He stood there looking over it, then up at Elena who was looking woefully out her window. How could his spare tire be flat? That made no sense at all. He poked at it again before sitting down on his bumper and looked to see a state trooper turn on his lights and pull behind their car. “Just what I need,” Nate muttered. “Hello, Officer,” he greeted.

“Howdy,” the officer greeted back. “You folks okay?” He was a rather tall guy, a little taller than Nate, with a thin mustache, and a crew cut for a haircut. He adjusted his belt and walked up to Nate.

Nate nodded. And pointed back to his spare. “You are a sight for sore eyes. Do you happen to have an air pump? My spare tire is a bit low on air.”

The trooper looked past his shoulder at the tire. “Yeah, I think I do. Can I see your license and registration?” Nate took his wallet out of his pocket, handing his driver’s license to the trooper and setting his wallet down by where first aid was in his trunk.

Elena turned in her seat. “Our spare is flat?” Nate moved over to her side of the car and asked for the requested papers. She glared at him as she gave him the papers. “We’re never going to get there, are we?” Tears swelled in her eyes. “Is it so wrong to want a pie?”

Nate smiled gently. “We’ll get there.” He moved back to the trooper and handed him the papers, sitting back on the bumper of the car.

“What are you doing driving around so late?” The officer scanned the papers.

“My wife’s pregnant and wanted real key lime pie from Florida.” Nate shrugged. “I’m just trying to be the good husband.”

The trooper nodded. “Will you just stay right here, don’t move, and I’ll be right back?”

Nate nodded and crossed his legs and arms as the trooper went back to his patrol car. Within just a few minutes, the trooper was back with an air pump. They got the spare filled, checked for leaks, and changed the tire.

“I’m going to head back and pick up all those screws,” the trooper said as he wiped his hands and stood up. “Be careful on your way. And congratulations on your new baby.”

Nate grinned. “Thank you. Have a good one.”

Back on the road, Nate realized they were only an hour out of Destin. Elena sat nervously, anxiously, and tried not to cry. She could feel her stomach growl and a mild kick from the baby. She took a drink of her water and reached into the back seat for her bag. Though they were only an hour out of Destin, she was still hungry and she was smart enough to keep a bag of trail mix and a dried fruit in her bag. As she reached for it, she couldn’t find it. Turning in her seat she realized that her bag was nowhere to be found. She felt her chest grow tight. “it’s not here,” she gasped.

Nate looked over to her. “What isn’t?”

“My bag,” she whined. “It had snacks in it.” Her face fell into her hands. “I’m so hungry, and pie is so far away, if we ever get there.”

Nate reached back and rubbed between her shoulders. “You’ve got to calm down. This isn’t good for you. This whole trip has been one big roller coaster ride.”

Elena choked on her tears. She knew he was right, but it didn’t mean she could stop crying. “I don’t mean to; I can’t stop it.”

Nate sighed heavily. “There’s a gas station coming up here, I’ll pull in and we can get you something, okay?” He was trying. Elena wasn’t normally this emotional. He kept telling himself that it was just a few more months, but it seemed like forever to him. He didn’t like seeing Elena like this, in so much emotional pain, and it didn’t seem like there was anything he could do to help her sometimes. “Deep breaths.”

Finally, they crossed the long bridge and as the morning sun shined warmly on them. The ocean was calm, the sky was clear, and Elena’s mood instantly bounced back. Her eyes were wide as she looked out seeing the palm trees and the soft white beaches ahead. The baby seemed to feel the excitement as well as it kicked with excitement and Elena placed a hand on her extended stomach with a smile. “Someone is excited,” she giggled. Her other hand reached over to grab Nate’s thigh and he grinned in return.

As Nate turned down Harbor Boulevard, Elena started remembering her time in Destin with Nate. They were celebrating being alive, and Nate was trying to tell her he loved her. She knew he did after Nepal. And she had not stopped loving him. They were renewing their relationship, making new commitments, and reclaiming each other. She remembered how they couldn’t get enough sun. Even in the morning as they drove down the road, the sun felt comforting and inviting. They laid on the beaches all day, renewing themselves. She felt herself blush as she remembered his lips on her broken body. As she remembered his touches the baby kicked extra hard. Her hand rested on her belly and she smiled at Nate. “Easy baby girl,” she whispered. “You’ve never had key lime pie.”

“Just another reason to be excited about it,” Nate chuckled. “Look,” Nate nodded his head, “There it is. Donut Hole Bakery.”

Elena wiggled in her seat with glee, her feeling the excitement from her womb as well. “Key lime pie made daily,” Elena read their sign and Nate pulled into the parking lot. He opened the door for them and smiled as they entered the bakery. It was sweet and savory smelling, fresh bread and sugars. Nate’s stomach growled. He remembered how they were so close and cuddly when they were last there. They held hands, and he felt as if he was walking on air the whole time. This time, he felt very similar. His wife was pregnant with his child, was absolutely beautiful, and he was happy, genuinely happy.

“I’m getting a whole pie,” Elena said as they approached the cashier.

Nate laughed. “Let’s start with one slice and we will get one to go home with us.”

“Fine,” she relented. “I suppose.”

“What can I get for you today,” the bright and cheerful barista asked.

“Key lime pie,” Elena said firmly.

“And for you sir?”

Nate scratched his cheek. “A maple bar will be great.”

“Any drinks?”

“Can I have an orange juice?” Elena held her stomach in excitement.

The barista nodded and looked to Nathan.

As much as he wanted a coffee, he knew it’d only ruin Elena’s appetite and he couldn’t do that to her. “I’ll have a hot cocoa,” he smiled. He reached back for his wallet and for a second panicked. It wasn’t there. He looked around and then at Elena. “Where’s my wallet?”

Elena’s smile turned to a glare. “You lost your wallet? Are you serious?”

“Relax,” Nate tried to calm his wife. She only glared harder. “It’s got to be somewhere close…”

The barista didn’t look as pleased. A line was forming behind them. Nate looked up and smile sheepishly. “I’ll be right back.”

Elena crossed her arms and held back from killing her dearest husband. They had gotten all this way, only for him to lose his wallet. She stepped out of line and waved for the people behind her to come up.

Nate ran out to the car and looked frantically through the driver’s area in the SUV. “Think, Nate, think…” He muttered to himself and looked in the glove box.  “She’s going to kill me,” he whined as he began to feel panic. “I had it when we got the flat-Oh!” He quickly ran to the trunk, opening it to see his wallet sitting perfectly next to the first aid kit. “There you are!” He ran back inside to see Elena about ready to kill him. There’s only been a few times that he’d seen her that angry. “I found it,” he said as he waved it to her smiling nervously.

Elena squinted. But now, she could enjoy her pie, so she turned and went back to being happy with the barista. They found a little table in the corner and they sat down with their drinks and breakfast as the felt the morning sun through the window.

“Should we go walk on the beach,” Nate offered.

Elena hummed an approval, her mouth full of key lime pie.

They smiled at each other. “Good choice of breakfast,” Nate praised.

“Our daughter has good taste,” Elena snickered.

“Of course she does,” Nate puffed out his chest. “She’s my daughter.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend who had really emotional and demanding food cravings when she was pregnant. She cried all the way to pizza hut for fear they'd never get there and then cried in celebration when they did get there, not to mention got scary angry when her husband lost his wallet when they got there. I don't think this is the best written piece that I've ever done, but it was fun to think about. So I decided to share it with you all.


End file.
